


its late

by jhvce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and this is what i come up with, idk what this is, its late and there are no valdangelo smut fics, sorta idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhvce/pseuds/jhvce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico's fingers tighten in Leo's hair and he doesn't remember how he's gotten into this situation. How is it that Nico went from driving away from a fight with his boyfriend to fucking with a complete stranger he picked up off the street?"</p><p>leo's hitching for a ride and nico just happens to be the only car driving on the street at 1 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	its late

The faded numbers on the digital clock read 1:53 AM. The windshield wipers made creaking noises each time it moved to wipe the increasing rain pouring down onto the glass. And if it wasn't for the streetlight, Nico would've probably hit the guy.

 

* * *

 

Wet, curly brown hair, pointy ears, and a grin. "The name's Leo Valdez, but you can just call me badboy supreme, angel."

Nico wants to throw the guy out of his car and run him over with it. At the same time, he wants to kiss that damn grin that just called him 'angel'.

 

* * *

 

They check into a hotel because Nico didn't have any place to go at the moment, and Leo was kind enough to pay half. Nico's phone was off, but his boyfriend had probably been trying to contact him. Either way, Nico didn't want to check.

Instead, he found himself with a Latino hitchhiker, who also had no place to go.

 

* * *

 

"Just kept running, I guess," is what Leo's answer is when Nico asked what the hell he was doing on the streets at this ungodly hour. They're on the floor of their hotel room, cheap champagne in paper cups sit next to them, because liquor, condoms, a credit card, and five days worth of clothes is all Leo has in his bag. 

"What did you run from?"

"I ran from everything. I ran from my mother's death, from every family that didn't want me. I ran from my friends who never cared about me. I ran from myself," Leo's grin widens like he's trying to prevent himself from breaking down. "I just... keep on running."

Nico is silent.

 

* * *

 

"Here's to all the things we run from," says Leo, raising his paper cup to Nico's. He makes a clinking noise, just to make it sound official. Nico raises his cup to his lips to hide his smile.

They drink in cheers, Leo downing his in one go while Nico takes sips. Nico faintly wonders if this is what the real Leo Valdez does; hitch a ride with any stranger he meets and shares a drink with them just to know their life story.

 

* * *

 

Nico's fingers are frozen on Leo's face. Brown eyes look to brown eyes, and the alcohol in both their systems are telling them something. Whats surprising is its Nico that makes the first move. He bumps his nose hesitantly against Leo's and their breath start to mix. The corner's of Leo's lips start to lift, the start of a smile, but Leo's always smiling and Nico just wants to kiss that stupid smile off his face. So he does.

 

* * *

 

Nico's fingers tighten in Leo's hair and he doesn't remember how he's gotten into this situation. How is it that Nico went from driving away from a fight with his boyfriend to fucking with a complete stranger he picked up off the street?

Leo licks the side of Nico's cock, teeth scraping against it slightly, and Nico's mouth opens in a silent moan. Leo starts bobbing his head, his hands working on him at the same time. Nico doesn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opens them to glance, he sees Leo staring up at him, almost smirking if it wasn't for the dick in his mouth. Leo was also fingering his own ass, two fingers already deep inside and shit if that wasn't hot then Nico didn't know what was. He groan's as Leo's teeth graze his head once more, all forms of consciousness leaving him.

* * *

 

They fuck twice that night. Stuck in a dingy hotel room where the bed sheets smelled like cigarettes and piss, and the paint on the walls were chipped, they couldn't have cared less. Their touches were heated, and their breaths were erratic.

First was Leo. While they were jacking each other off, he had asked Nico if he's ever fucked anyone before, and Nico had said no. So Leo rode him till he saw stars.

The second time around, Nico wanted it. Leo fucked him hard the bed started to creak and sheets were flung onto the floor. Nico had forgotten about his boyfriend that night. That night, Leo had him coming harder than his boyfriend ever had.

 

* * *

 

The morning after was terrible.

Nico woke up alone. His clothes were in an unknown location on the floor, and his head hurt like hell. As he was gaining his consciousness, he wondered if everything that happened last night was a dream. That is, until he found a note on the bedside table.

_'thanks for last night, it was amazing. you have to be one of the best nights i've ever had. tell your boyfriend to stop being an ass and to start feeling lucky to even have you. i know i would be if i were him. please, drive home safely, and stop picking up strangers at 1 am._

_-badboy supreme'_

Nico's heart ached.

 

* * *

 

Nico ended up back together with his boyfriend. His words had overpowered him somehow, and Nico hoped this time around things would be back to normal.

If only he could stop thinking about that one night in a dingy hotel room with a certain curly haired, pointy eared, Latino, who was really good in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> somebody please write better smut than me cuz i have no idea what im doing


End file.
